Toxic (Season Five)
' Toxic' by Britney Spears is featured in 100, the twelfth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Brittany, Quinn, and Santana. They re-did the song previously sung in Britney/Brittany in Season Two, as part of the show's special hundredth episode. Lyrics Quinn: Baby, can’t you see I’m calling A guy like you Should wear a warning It’s dangerous I’m fallin’ Brittany: There’s no escape I can’t wait I need a hit Baby, give me it You’re dangerous I’m lovin’ it Brittany, Quinn and Santana: Too high Can’t come down Losing my head Spinning ‘round and ‘round Do you feel me now Santana with Quinn and Brittany: With a taste of your lips I’m on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping (Brittany and Santana: under) (Quinn: With a taste) of a poison paradise Brittany with Quinn and Santana: I’m addicted to you Don’t you know that you’re toxic And I love what you do Don’t you know that you’re toxic Santana: It’s getting late To give you up I took a sip From my devil's cup Slowly It’s taking over me Quinn and Brittany: Too high Can’t come down It’s in the air And it’s all around Can you feel me now Santana with Quinn and Brittany: With a taste of your lips I’m on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping (Brittany and Santana: under) (Quinn: With a taste) of a poison paradise Brittany with Quinn and Santana: I’m addicted to you Don’t you know that you’re toxic And I love what you do Don’t you know that you’re toxic Brittany: Don't you know that you're toxic Brittany and Quinn (and Santana): With a taste of your lips (I'm on a ride) (You're toxic I'm slipping) (Brittany and Santana: under) (Quinn: With a taste) of a poison paradise (Santana: Ooooh) I'm addicted to (you) Don't you (know that you're toxic) With a taste of your lips I'm on a (ride) You're toxic (I'm slipping under) (Brittany Toxic) (Quinn: With a taste) of a poison paradise (I'm addicted to you) Don't you (know that you're toxic) Quinn and Brittany (Santana): Intoxicate me now (Ooh) With your lovin' now (Ooh) I think I'm ready now Quinn (Santana): I think I'm ready now (Ooh) Quinn and Brittany (Santana): Intoxicate me now (Ooh) With your lovin' now (Ooh) I think I'm ready now Trivia *This is the first Britney Spears song that isn't featured in a Britney Spears tribute episode, although the song has already been sung in one of her tributes. * Anna came twice during this performance. *The performance in the episode that takes place in the choir room is repeatedly intercut with a fantasy sequence. This is most likely a nod to the fact that the characters in Britney/Brittany had fantasy sequences in which they recreated music videos for the songs they covered. Incidentally, "Toxic" was the only Britney Spears song in the episode that wasn't a fantasy sequence. *This is the first time since Season Two where all three of the girls have been in the Cheerios outfits in the same scene, but all of the girls were in the Cheerios uniform at some point in Season Three.